Siv Valentine
Is the main protagonist in the Immortal Flame series and one of the most important characters among the books. Appearance Siv, before the Great Harvest Era, wears a black Silk Armor, a sleeveless silk shirt, which protects him on low level Arcanes. and his hair was shorter but still one sided bangs covering his left eye. On the Great Harvest Era, Siv wears the Vanguards uniform, his Silk Armor was covered by cobalt-blue russian coat and a long white jacket with yellow circlular design that on his normal days, he wears it partly side covering his right arm. His bottoms are just black musketeer pants and blue boots. Early Ages When siv still in his mother's womb. Dunamis, the God of Fate, conceived his mother , Wilhelmina Crimsonwing, that her child will bring destruction to the world. As Siv was born, he was given the name "Azrael" means the Angel of Destruction and Death. But when his mother was captured and exiled to the Sal Kingdom, Siv was adoped by Ogal Valentine and rename him "Siv" from Ogal's idol Shiva which means "Grace". After that time, Siv was taught Real Time Tactics and War Weaponry by Ogal, together with his other adopted child, Setanta, they both mastered spear play in the early age. But Setanta was deployed by King Edward to wage war against Lotus, after the Lotus founded a Kingdom, but Setanta never came back. Siv was then all alone as he secretly master other weapons. Siv later gained much of the respectable titles in the Army of Sal. At the age of 15, Ogal died as he then dropped all that he gained and voluntarily joined an expedition team which he lead and met Shar Greyrose. The Immortal Flame When Siv's team stopped on Sha Kingdom, they visited the Imperium Librarium Deus Aterna. Where they found a book about the twelve Ahuran Relics of the World. They found out that three of the weapons was missing and thus it is their final hope to have power against the Lotus Kingdom. Siv then go to the Drake Central where they seek help on Drake which is later revealed as Princess Wilhelmina Crimsonwing, the mother of Siv. which unexpectedly Drake gave the Immortal Flame which is one of the 10 swords she carry during her dark years. As it is then, Drake handed them an Airship to speed their travel and as well evade on the Lotus forces lurking on the Maelstrom. The Wrath of Rhayne When Rhayne, the King of Lotus Kingdom, noticd their movements. Rhayne planned a suprise attack on Siv's Wedding Day. As it is started., a major Continental Eclipse happen and thus making the Sal Kingdom suffer a pitch black. The Lotus started as they use their aerial advantage against Sal Kingdom. Siv selflessly used the Immortal Flame's Power, the ten to the power of 10, as it multiplies itself into millions of clones with equal strength and power. Era of Great Harvest Siv awaken on his thousand years of slumber and lost most of his memories. On the event of Pyronecro Explosion which he blocked, he found himself up in the outskirts of Sha Kingdom where he was found by Yuu and Shar which later introduce him to the Army. Upon those, Siv later recovers his memories and knew how Lawicia have done to Shar and rage against the Lawicia and Sha Kingdom by forming an alliance to his brother, Kyl Blackflower. Abilities Pure Immortality : Siv is known as the pure immortal, and thus he can undo his death by recovering his wounds in a split second. Perfect Nightvision : Siv was born on the 1st of November and thus any being born on that day will have the ability to see in dark as of normal daylight. Touch of the Flame God : Siv was one of the warlords of flame and thus allowing him to have the ability to summon flame without invoking an arcane. Metamorphosis : Siv has the unique ability to change his bodily composition into any material except water. Weaknesses Although, Siv is the known God of Power, he has weaknesses that go against his title... Siv's primary weakness is water. It was explained by Shar that Siv bodily affinity is death and water is a symbol of life. Also it can also be referred to his Dragon Blood which their body melts on water, shortly saying water is described as fire to the Dragon Blooded. Another weakness of Siv are the Astral Affinity spells. Although it hasn't shown much effectiveness on him but it is described that the God of Power cannot destroy Astral Affinity Spells. While Siv is weak on Astral Affinity Spells, Siv has the power to metamorph himself into any material, that includes Astral Materials, at the exchanged of giving up his original bodily composition which is Immortal. It was seen when Siv battled against Kyl where Kyl used vareity of Elemental Blades for Siv to adopt. Using his ability to travel fast in time, Kyl managed to injured Siv. Aurora Veil is also cannot be destroyed by Siv, it is noted that Aurora Veil was only destroyed once by Cu Chulainn. In one of the chapters, Shar used Aurora Veil to imprison Siv while the Black Eclipse Phenomena was happening. But though among his weakness, he is very weak to the sword named Murakumo. Murakumo is known as the anti-immortal blade which inflicts permanent damage to immortal, disabling their ability to regenerate the area of damage. This was seen when Zin Red Dragon Stabbed him with Murakumo to the heart which results to Siv's premature burial. : Trivia *Siv is fond and like eating Garlic Bread, as he came from the blood of jinns. But he often said that "this is the first and the only food Shar knows to cook". *Most of Siv's love ones was killed by his hands. *Siv loved Shar more than any other and he promised that he will stay on her side if they attain the unknown ultimate peace. *Siv often said things on prose and poetry. *Siv can master things in a short while. Category:Characters Category:Immortal Flame Category:Deities Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists